


Shadowchu

by Davidsonofinga



Series: Sonichu Universe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonichu
Genre: 3Edgy5Me, Action, Action Horror, Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidsonofinga/pseuds/Davidsonofinga
Summary: Shadowchu doesn't remember anything about his past. Upon hearing someone may have information, he goes on a quest to find out.





	1. Prologue

Shadowchu was in a field just five miles from Southopolis, Maryland. A piece of newspaper flew into him. He tossed it aside, figuring its unnecesary. "Shadowchu..." thought the red and black hedgehog pokemon, "...why does that name haunt me? That's all I remember.... and that GRUESOME image." Shadowchu braced himself as he had a flashback.

In the flashback, He and a Team Rocket agent named Rosalia were attempting to escape the base as a war waged between Rocket grunts and PVCC jerkops. Tragically, Maria was shot down by a jheri-curled, sunglasses-clad jerkop. "ROSALIA!!" screamed Shadowchu as the flashback whited out.

Shadowchu came back to his senses. "Who am I?" asked Shadowchu to himself, "...and why can't I remember anything? And who is this Rosalia?" As he said that, the sky turned blood-red as a dark cloud formed over it. Aliens with a suspiciously-similar color palette to Shadowchu started falling from the cloud and onto the city. 

Shadowchu smirked. "Look how pathetic they are," said Shadowchu, "I don't have time for this city; might as well be PVCC fucks." 

"S̭̺͎̘̠h̺̬̳A̜̩̳͚̤̼͕d͍͍̲̺̦̬̕O҉͉̙̻̠̭̥w͖̝̞͓̮̜̙C̙̥̱̘̦h̛͚̘̼̜U..." said a voice. Shadowchu perked up. A large, cloaked, hedgehog-Yveltal thing apparated in front of Shadowchu. 

"A̶͍̟̹s̩̰̼ ̵̼̬̭͚̰y̜̩o͈͚̪̖̱͜u̼̝͈̼̳̥̗ ̦̮c̴̹a̳̲̞͍̼ṋ̟͚͘ s̰̦͟e͓͔͍͎̗͠e̢̹̣͍̺̦͔̖,̳͉̬̲͘ t̻̩͖ͅh͕̗͚͉̭̱̺ȩ͉̙͙ ̨̯̠̣̫͈d̵aͅy̞̭̹̼̖ͅ ̴̭̭̯͖̜̱͕o̹̫͖f͈̗̰͈͈͜ ̬̜̼r̹͙̜e̘͙̲̪̥̟̥͟c̲ķ͓o̻̣͎̥n̜̞i̖̫̫̞̰̺̰̕n̬̖g̰̫̭̤͎ ̵̼̺͓̙ͅw̬͓̫̺̖̺̹i͙̤͉̙ll̘͍̳̹̹ ̠͢c̭͎̘̺̳̫͎o͔̘̳̯͓͓m̝͔͇̜̲̯͞ͅe̷̹̩͖̤ ̻͇̠s̡͚̲̼̜̼o̵̮͎̗̟̳͓o̧͖̘̞̠̺n.̹̮̼͔̺̣̖̑̈́̏̓" said the creature, "F̜̺̻͓͎i͓̩n̩̥͓̥d ̛̻͓̫m̤e͖̘̟̦̭̣̫͢ ̞̭̟̭̝̕ṯḫ̪̰̳̭̩̝e͖̬͔̤̙ ̻͢s̨͇̖̫̯̯e̡̱͕̥̯͈̼v̫̙̬͉̩̣̣e͏̻̞͉n͇̼̺ ͏̼̻̤̖͔̟ͅC̬͎̪̕h̦̰̦͙͢ͅạ͕o̧̮̝̝t̥i̧̥̘̩͕̜̯ͅc͍ ̢C̻̝͓͍r̯͎̗̺̰̠͡ys̨͔̮̺̻͍̹ț̥̯̳̮a͕̞̖̲̼l̺̪̰̠͚̩͟s͖͡,̭͓̪̙ a̷̹n̘̞̬͇̗d ̮̳͚g̯̱͍͎̱͓̞i̶̦̫v̪͉̝͈̲͉͔e͕̮ ͍̥̠m͉͚e̳̳͘ ̵̯͍̺̥̩͔ͅt̡̺̖̟ͅh͓̫̳̫̠̤͔͝e̪͢m̯̞̝ ͏̳̠a̩s̳͇͙͓̱ͅ ̯̺p͔̞r̮omis͖̦̰e͇̘d̙̜͕̠͍̳͈.̳"

This baffled Shadowchu. "Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadowchu?" he interrogated, "And what are you talking about?" Just then, the being disappeared, and some terrain exploded around the electric edgehog. This caught Shadowchu off-guard. Then, he came to. "What was that all about?" wondered Shadowchu, "...But if he says he knows the truth about my past, like it or not, I gotta believe him. The only way to remember my past at this point... is to get those Chaotic Crystals!"

So Shadowchu dashed off into the dying city, not knowing what lies ahead... or much of anything, for that matter.


	2. Warzone: Southopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst the chaos of a city done in by alien cataclysm, Shadowchu meets an old friend. But are they really friends?

Shadowchu dashed through the fields and into the city. He jumped, plummenting downwards through the chaos. "What if he's telling the truth?..." pondered Shadowchu as he dived. Soon, he landed on a broken highway platform. A jerkop was there. "S-STOP!!!" panicked the Jerkop, "I'll s-shoot!" Unthreatened, Shadowchu charged at the jerkop, kicked him in the head, and took his gun, as well as his breadstick for good measure. He then leapt off the platform and into the chaos of the city. But what he saw next sent chills down his spine.

"Hey Blake!" said the nasal voice of a familiar figure, "Looks like these black creature really mean business! Could you help me kill them?" "Sure, Sonichu..." sighed Shadowchu, brandishing his stolen gun and breadstick. "...I can help you."

Sonichu and Shadowchu cruised around the city, beating up jerkop and alien creature alike. As they were doing this, Shadowchu came across a red crystal. "A chaotic crystal..." murmured Shadowchu, "this could be usef-" Sonichu pushed him out the way and bolted towards the object, claiming it for himself. "Haaa!" laughed Sonichu, "Beat you to it. Now I need six more so I can become Ultra Soni-" "GIMME THAT!" yelled Shadowchu, pushing Sonichu away and taking the crystal. 

"Give that back, you stupid pedofork!" demanded Sonichu. Unfortunately (for him), Shadowchu used the power of the crystal to fly off at mach-speed, screaming "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" as he did so. Sonichu angrily began to pursue him.

Shadowchu landed somewhere... else in Southopolis. "Where the hell IS everybody," grumbled Shadowchu, "All I see are jerkops and aliens." Unsurprisingly, jerkops and aliens were duking it out in the apocalyptic city streets, and not even one measly citizen was there. "Fuck this shit," growled Shadowchu, brandishing TWO guns he stole from some jerkops he had defeated earlier, as he began blasting away. 

His ammo ran out, and he threw the guns towards his enemies, hitting a couple aliens. HARD. With each gun. The aliens keeled back and died from the impact. Shadowchu chuckled. Unfortunately, Sonichu appeared. "Now Blake, I like you, and I respect you," began Sonichu in a faux-respectful tone, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, the easy way would be to-"

"I get it, I get it," interrupted an irritated Shadowchu, "The easy way would be to give you your precious crystal. Well, I NEED IT! I need to find out about my past, and getting all seven of these crystals is the only way to do so!" "Well then," said Sonichu, dropping the act, "Hard way it is then. BRING IT ON!!!"

Shadowchu brandished a couple of stale, stolen breadsticks. Sonichu charged at him, mach-punching the black-and-red blur in the face. Quickly recovering, Shadowchu swung his breadsticks at Sonichu, hitting him multiple times with both of them. Sonichu desperately used Double Team. This didn't work as expected, as Shadowchu smacked both the illusory and the real Sonichu. Seeing a vulnerability, Sonichu roundhoused his rival, knocking him over.

"Looks like Father was right about you darkies," gloated Sonichu, leaning in on the knocked-down Shadowchu "Now, give me the crystal like a good boy, and everything will be fine."

Suddenly, something snapped in Shadowchu's brain. His eyes got twitchy. He started growling at the yellow bastard. Most strikingly, the chaotic crystal he held was glowing. Sonichu's smug smirk faded. This couldn't be good.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shadowchu let out a primal scream as chaos energy blasted out of him, sending Sonichu flying and causing cataclysmic collateral damage within a quarter-mile radius. Shadowchu fell to the ground, tired and still ticked. He began breathing heavily, getting angrier and angrier with each breath. He looked around. No Sonichu. In a fit of rage, he began bolting, looking for that yellow bastard. As he did this, a large alien ship flew overhead.


	3. Highway of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowchu pursues an alien ship.

Shadowchu bolted towards the large alien ship that flew overhead of him. He wasn't trying to stop the ship, however. Rather, he wanted to find that yellow bastard, Sonichu. He angrily jumped forward, attempting to board the ship via homing attack. Alas, all he could do was damage the ship a bit, and bounced off. Landing, Shadowchu continued pursuit. As he ran towards the ship, he noticed a yellow figure running aside of him. It was Sonichu.

"Sooo.... missed me?" smirked Sonichu. "No, and why do you want the crystals?" snarled Shadowchu. This provoked Sonichu into pushing the electric edgehog over. Surprisingly, Shadowchu broke his fall, spin-dashing away from Sonichu as a result. "Oh cheese and crackers!" snapped Sonichu, "I almost got the crystal. that black guy's in for it now!"

Catching up with the ship, Shadowchu noticed a door-like spot under it. Seeing an opportunity, Shadowchu jumped upwards, flip-kicking the spot open, thus breaking the under-door. He entered the ship this way. The black-and-red alien pilot looked back, seeing him. He put the ship on autopilot, and got up, gun in hand. "w-Who are you?!" panicked the alien, "This is none of your business!!"

"I see you're getting away," said Shadowchu, "Like a coward." "I-I'M NOT A COWARD!!" squealed the pilot, "I P-PROMISE!!!" "Promise?" scoffed Shadowchu in disbelief, "Well then, fight me. No weapons, just us." "I-I'm not so suuuuure...." whined the alien, dropping to his knees, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I-I'LL D-DO ANYTHING!!!" "Goodbye," stated Shadowchu, turning away. The alien snickered slimily, running back to his captain's chair. He attempted to get back in and turn off autopilot, but just then...

A blast was heard, and there was a hole through the alien's stomach. The alien screamed in agony, as Shadowchu jumped out the ship, back onto the highway. He let out a relieved sigh, and remarked, "Guess he's done with."

And sure he was. As the slimy alien lay there in his ship bleeding and screaming in agony, the ship itself was shot down by a PVCC fighter jet. The ship exploded, giving the filthy coward piloting it an unceremonious death.

Satisfied by his victory, Shadowchu decided to put off his pursuit of Sonichu. He soon noticed a Chaotic Crystal within eyeshot. Unfortunately, it was on an island of concrete, much further than Shadowchu could normally jump. This gave him an idea. "Oh, chaotic crystal," smiled Shadowchu, petting the crystal he had with him, "You'll come of use here..."

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

Shadowchu teleported off to the concrete island, picking up the second crystal in the process. He then teleported back to the highway, and proceeded to walk off, crystals in hands. But just then...

"Ỵ̩̯o̪̭ͅu̜̫͎͔͕͉̲ ̺̖D̺e̥̼̤̙͖̪͠L̙̩̪̝̼̕i͖̙B̙̻̫̪͕̼e̮̭͕̤̯R̺̰̰͙ͅa̛̜̖͉͓T̜͚̦e̤̘̘͓̻͍Ḷ̭͍̬̺y͍ Ḑ̜̰͇i͖̥̗͟S̶̮͍̭͉o̤̳̯͚͙̕B̬͎̯͎̰̜ḛ̟̥̞͙̘̮͘Y̛͈̮̼̤e͚͔̱D̼͉͈͔ ͙̗͍̲͘M̛̥͎̖̲͙̠ͅE̪̝̳ͅ,̭̲͚ ̱̟͡S̹̞͓̱͜h̠̪̦̘͡ͅa͚̬̙̙do̝̺̠̱w̭̯̙͞c̷̟h̰͍̳u̠̱̘̰" said a voice. It was the same cloaked figure from earlier. "I don't remember working for you," snarled Shadowchu, "and who are you anyways?" 

"M҉̣̟͓y͍͟ ̝na̱͕̹̳̩m̨e̺͡ ̶̭̝͇͎ͅi̪s̰͉̝̞͢ ̥̬̦̰̣̠M̵̜̺̥̪ͅṿe͇̦̹ḷ͍̼̼t̻͜a̛̙̘̹̘͍̳l,̯̹̥̙ ͓̺̬͈̼̗̣b҉̺̝̣u̢̞t̥̹̬̳̝ ͓̙̥͕͕̦ţ̮͙̣͍̘̫h̥̥̤ͅa̸̻̝t̲'̭̤s̬͝ ͏̠͖͍̲n̡̹͍͎̪͓ͅo̠̘̩̖̘̕t̕ ̳̪͓̩͚̲͓͜ḭ̗̯̠̫̠̹m̸͖͚͉̰p͏͉̠̳o̢̪̗͇r̼̱t̥͙̫̬̥̠͍a̲̯͝n̲̳̪̕t҉͓͕ ̭̖r͉̗̘̱͠i͏̬̫̗͔̰g̟̝͈̣̘h̩͚̩̰͔͝t̤̺̫͖̯ ̯ͅn̖̳̬̭̥̥͍͜o̼̜͔͚͙w͙̲ͅ.҉ ̛̱̣W͇̰̻̫h͔̫̤͇̫͢a̶̩̬͔̹̦͎ţ̤̼̫̺ i̢͕͎͈͉͙͇̲s̙̝͠ ̙̜̞i͉̱̺m̮͝p̭͔͍͇̺̙̟o̗͈̲͚r͙̬t͜a̲͠n̨̙͚̝ͅt̺͚͠ ̮̬̙͎̼͍i̻̹̭̮͞s ͙̬̰̞̝̠̭ṯ̢̜h͖͓̦͓̗͔ͅa͕͕͞t ̲̘͙̲͓y͔̯͔o̧͓̥̜̮͈̱u͖̠̲̰͍ ͍̖̩͓͙ͅw͇̥̖͈̬̥o̝̤r̢͔͇k̥͇̼̥͔ ̮͖f̗̜o͙̟̝r͎͖̝̦ ҉̼̥̻̣̩̗̲m̡̰̞̟ͅe͎̥̥̤̳̰ͅ,̜̯̗̞̙̼ ͕̳͉͚̲͖a̻͙̱͠n̨̖̦̼d͈͓̩̖̩ͅ ̳͍̠̘̞̭̱t̞͍̣͘h̼̯̬̘̗at̨̗̩ ̹̱̟y̥ͅou͔̙͚̥͕̯͎͝ d̥̪̯͎̭̜͓i͍͉͇͇͙̞͕d̙ ̼͈͔̙̳̬w̺̫̞̣̰̟h̨a͎̻̼͉ͅt̷̠̥͉̜̣ ͎͖̺̹y̶͓̪͈o̹̱̲̹u̫̬͙̫ w̜̘̦͉e̪͖r̝͈̖͉͎͡e͢ṉ̮̣'͍̖͕̻̞̻t͏̻̤͕̩̭ͅ ͉̪͉͕̬̦s͚̲̖̻͖u̷̻̳͎̜p̟̤͔̰̮̹͘p͓̘͚̫̮̣o̪͖̣̩̥se̗̗̭d̩̮̠̘̝͇ ̩̞͈̠̦͚̲t̖̖o̰̬͎̱͖͇̺.̨̮̤͙̣͓̭̬" "I never did such thing," retorted Shadowchu. 

"B̤̞͉̱͇̥u͕̞ͅt ̺̳̥̭̹t̩̖̬͙̮ͅh̨͍̠a̺̫̝̮̥̗̺t̡̟͙͖̠̤͖̠ ̛̟p̲̺͡r̬̲̱̜̮̤o̯͉̝̙̼̣͜m͚̜͎̩i̘̙̼̕ͅs̝̣̩̥͟ͅe̖̥ ͈̳̟̭͡y̜͚͉͈o̯͞u͍͈̮͟ ̛͍̘̖̙͔̮m͏a͇̞d͍̤̼̞e̻̺̹͕̥ͅ.̨̦̗̘.͜.͕" whined Mveltal, "Y҉̟o͖͙̫̘̤̫u͎ ̴͓w͏̬̹̦͎̙̝e̦̤̞̹͍r̵̯e͇̬̜̤̗̩ ̛su̱̱͇̤̳p̩̺͈͙̤̠p̮̮͖̮o͉̗̻͢ṣ̵͓̜͍͚̫e̴͚̥̫̦͔̖d ̤͉̙̠̯̭t̵̮͕͕o̱͡ ̟̺̳̙̱̬̘g͇͎̦͇͓i̦̳͔͇̼̦ͅv̶̟e̵͕̜̖͇͚̬̤ ̡̠͕̮̩̱M̥̣̦͉̟E̟͕͢ ̖͙͔̮t̤̘̲̭h̙̦̱̫̳̲e̦̭͙ Ch̰̻͔͉͈͔a͍o͎̘̰͓t̢̻̘̩̮i͍̤c̶͇̹̞͇ C҉̥r̬̪̩̲͖͚͈y͔̖̩̘̬s̸̖̘̠t̶̝̜̘͉̖͓a̙̼l͍̻̺̮̦̳s̥̤̝,̟̫ ̹͉̘̜̗̙ͅn̩͓̲̲̺͠o͇̖͜t̘̻̻̝͎̹̦͜ ̭̞͕̖ͅt̛͈͚̻̪̭a͇̬͓̯̳ḵ̴͉̺̮̟͎ȩ̯̤͔̰ ̶͍͔͓͓t̰he̞̺m̤͎̱̦ ͘f̯͇̝͖̘͎͇o̙̠͖̺͘r̗ ̖̼y̞̥͍̦̞o̧̙̻̬u̬̦r̥s̱̗e̱͙͈̭l͎̘͓͕͞f̗!̸̥͉̮̩̯̯̹!҉" "

HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT WHO I AM?!" screamed Shadowchu. Mveltal wasn't having it.

"T̲̯̞̟̞̪ͮ̒͒͊̿̽͝ͅH̦̱̲̰̝́̽͞A͑̐̆͑ͪ͝Tͣ̊͋̓͡'̾̀̓͐͏̞̦̦͇̩̪͖S̸̭͗̓ͤ ͕̮͈̫̺͉͋̿I̷͍̺̦̫̾̾̊̽T̮̍ͪ͐͡ͅ!͓̖͓̥̌ͫ!̮̳̘͔̒ͪ͌ͧ́!͛̀̑͆͏̳̳͇̥͍"

He screamed, and suddenly, Shadowchu was gone.


End file.
